The Uncanny X-Men
The Uncanny X-Men is part of Phase 5 of the MCU. This is the first installment of the MCU's X-Men sub-franchise. For the Magneto's page click here. Synopsis The 4 snaps of Infinity Stones in 2018 (the Decimation and destruction of stones by Thanos) and in 2023 (Professor Hulk and Iron Man) have awakened the mutant gene in a large number of adolescents mainly. However the mutants already existed before but had been killed in the Nazi camps of the Second World War and only a minority remained. Two of them, Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr, tried to revive the Homo Superior but without success. Nowadays, Professor X, who is none other than Charles Xavier, assembles a team of 5 mutants to counter his former best friend who became Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants.The Master of Magnetism wants to enslave humanity and uses young mutants (including his own children) to achieve his ends and make mutants the dominant race. Summary Story In 2025, Polaris and the rest of the Brotherhood help Magneto escape from prison in which he has been for 2 years and he begins to commit attacks through New York but Charles Xavier decides to create the X-Men to counter him but Magneto manipulates his daughters Lorna and Wanda to try to get rid of X-Men. It is then that Erik discovers the tribe of the Morlocks living underground because they are mutants rejected by their family. Magneto invites them to join his Brotherhood but they refuse and he then orders Lorna and Wanda to destroy the sewers to bury the Morlock underground but when he realizes that he is going to kill mutants he leaves the sewers and his Brotherhood and he fight against the X-Men. But Polaris is tired of obeying his father's orders and sends him into the water to try to kill him, but Professor X reasons her and Magneto is put in jail. Mid-Credit Scene In a mid-credit scene we have a set on the island of Genosha and we see two people discussing who turn out to be Henry Peter Gyrich and Mister Sinister who talks about giving control of the island to a certain "Magnus". Post Credit Scene In a post-credit scene we see a man in a yellow and black suit fighting against a silver-armored samurai in Japan. When suddenly the 2 fighters stop fighting and greet each other and the samurai says "Modoru jikandesu" (it's time to go back). Characters The X-Men * Professor X/Charles Xavier : Ralph Fiennes * Phoenix/Jean Grey : Saoirse Ronan * Cyclops/Scott Summers : Brenton Thwaites * Iceman/Bobby Drake : Hero Fiennes-Tiffin * Angel/Warren Worthingon III : Alex Pettyfer * Beast/Henry McCoy : Toby Kebbell The Brotherhood ''' * Magneto/Erik Magnus Lehnsherr/Max Eisenhardt : Cillian Murphy * Polaris/Lorna Dane : Teresa Palmer * Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff : Elizabeth Olsen * Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner : Gaspard Ulliel * Blob/Fred Dukes : Logan Lerman * Mastermind/Jason Wyngarde : Keanu Reeves * Pyro/John Allerdyce : Ryan Kwanten * Toad/Mortimer Toynbee : Jamie Bell * Mesmero/Vincent Junichi : Mark Strong * Juggernaut/Cain Marko : Nathan Jones * Multiple Man/Jamie Madrox : Neil Patrick Harris '''The Morlocks * Callisto : Margot Robbie * Havok/Alex Summers : Steven R. McQueen * Caliban : Ian Hart * Leech * Rogue * Masque * Feral * Marrow * Beautiful Dreamer * Erg * Plague * Skids * Scaleface * Kid Omega Characters of the post-credit scenes * Wolverine : Scott Eastwood * Silver Samurai * Henry Peter Gyrich * Mister Sinister : Wes Bentley Trivia * For the first time in the MCU, Scarlet Witch will wear her iconic comic book headband. Sequel There will be a sequel named "The Uncanny X-Men : Second Genesis", the main antagonists will be the Acolytes and will adapt elements of "Second Genesis", "Mutant Massacre", "X-Tinction Agenda" and "E for Extinction" story arcs. It will still be part of phase 5 of the MCU. Category:Marvel Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Movies Category:X-Men Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Movies Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Sverus Snape 1998